K:TLC EP41 The Pretenders of the Wildlife
Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): The Pretenders of the Wildlife *(Episode Begins) *(At night, Meta Knight walks over to Castle and notcies Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Tayo, Proko, Bonkers, Kamikari, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Ester, Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Colonel Tusker, Westley and the herd of Phan Phan having a party) *Meta Knight: Well, it looks like fun. Wish I could have some. *Bonkers: Hey, Meta Knight, what are you doing outside? *Meta Knight: Don't want to rest everyone's good time? That's rich. *Bonkers: That's right, you're the party for you. What's up in a tree on a jokey party? Yeah, that's all I need. *Meta Knight: Think I've had fun for one day. sighs I better go. *Bonkers: But you just got here forgot. *Meta Knight: What? *Bonkers: Now go talk them. *(Meta Knight walks over to them) *Kirby: Hi! *Kamikari: Oh, hello! *King Dedede: Hello, sir! *Tayo: Hi there, sir, glad you came. *Proko: Yeah, yeah, we had that already. *Earlene: Sounds very interesting, if you ask me. *Willow: Hey, do more than say? *(Stella leaps into the pool, making a splash) *Bonkers: Yeah, he can invite with into the other. *Stella: Yes, Bonkers. *Meta Knight: sighs Daughters. *(dissolve to castle at day) *Bonkers: What are you doing? *Kirby: Uh, we sitting on a hill to trying to think and getting the hang of it. *Bonkers: That's terrific! *Proko: Boy, he we're making the rules. *Tayo: Proko, you're right. Let's pretend to be wild animals. *Kirby: Yeah. *Stella: We'll be in popular a species. All we got to do is pretend us to be wild animals. *Willow: That was awesome! *Earlene: Very good, Stella. *Tula: I like to pretend wild animals. *Penelope Bronto: giggling That was great, right? *Kirby: They just going to be wild animals. *(Ribbon walk by herself, while Kirby pretends to be a lion, stalking in the grass, suddenly he leaps out of nowhere) *Kirby: We could have all just "lion" around! Get it? Lion around! *Ribbon: Good question, Kirby! Wait... Is that a lion? *(Kirby then leaps out from Ribbon) *Ribbon: Carnivores, urgh! *(dissolve to Adeleine painting her pictures) *Adeleine: What in the world is going on here? *(Tayo pretending to be a chameleon, and Proko pretending to be a rhinoceros) *Tayo: Hey, Adeleine, changing colors or something? *Adeleine: Oh, silly. It just a changing coloring lizard, looks like a chameleon. Wait... What was that? *Proko: Sure, these horns are sharp, and making a heavy weight. *Tayo: Yep, we're the wild animals are nature popular. *Adeleine: You... You recognized me here? *Proko: That's what we'll see the wild animals are best. *(Tayo and Proko walks off) *Adeleine: Oh! laughs Talk about a pretender! *(Stella pretending to be a crocodile, Penelope Bronto pretending to be a vulture, Willow pretending to be a rhinoceros beetle, Earlene pretending to be a snake and Tula pretending to be an elephant to Phan Phan, King Dedede walked by himself, but he stopped and they suddenly pops out of nowhere) *Stella: Did you see that size of the jaws? *Penelope Bronto: Having a beak to gobbled up some meat. *King Dedede: Ooh, good question. *Willow: I could be confused, but is there something about you that's different? *Earlene: Yeah, slither off now. *Tula: I was plundering in the forest and eating some leaves in the trees and... you know, an elephant never forgets. *King Dedede: Thanks. *(Stella, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Willow and Tula walks off) *(Ester was juggling with her balls, when Hypnogon flew towards her) *Ester: What's the big idea? *Hypnogon: Kirby and the others was pretending to be wild animals trying to be more nature popular. *Ester: Well, if you're gonna go around flapping, you got to do it right! I mean, what you need is the fastest animal. Yeah, yeah, like you! laughs *Hypnogon: Fastest animal? *(Hypnogon pretending to be a bee, buzzing around the forest, when Ester saw him and tries to stop him) *Ester: Don't worry, I got you! *(But Hypnogon headbutts at Ester, which she sends in the air, finally she landed on Hypnogon's back) *Waddle Dee: Hey, what's that? *(Waddle Dee accidentally pulling Hypnogon's tail) *(Hypnogon, Ester and Waddle Dee dives in the water) *(While Kamikari, Lololo and Lalala were collecting apples in the field) *Kamikari: Did you hear that, guys? *(Waddle Dee screamed as he pulling Hypnogon's tail like a wakesurf) *Lololo: What's that noise? *Lalala: Are you saying "Did you hear that, guys"? *(Waddle Dee, Ester and Hypnogon buzzing faster, while the whole fishes splashes in the water, while they collided into Kamikari, then Lololo and Lalala, until they crashed to the ground) *Kamikari: Hypnogon? Are you alright? Well, what have you to say for yourself? *Hypnogon: Yeah, like I always say "bee yourself"! *(Hypnogon flapping off) *Kamikari: Now I can understand. This is probably horrific chaos! *Ester: Yeah, but... *Lololo: Look on the bright side. Don't you think so? *Lalala: Yeah, you've med your even buzzing than you! *Ester: Buzzing at me? Oh! I've created a wild creatures! *(dissolve to Kirby, Tayo and Proko) *Kirby: Well, you know. Everything's a change. *Tayo: Obviously, Kirby. We've fooled them! *Proko: We are every time we pretend we won't know getting captured. *(cut to Stella, Earlene and Willow) *Willow: Oh, Earlene, the others are recognized us. That's pretty appreciate. *Earlene: It's so good for the parts. Both of them are easy tricks. *Stella: Yeah, really. *(cut to Penelope Bronto and Tula) *Penelope Bronto: Tula, we fooled them now! *Tula: That's great! Everyone just fooled them. *Penelope Bronto: Yes, your highness who did recognize us and who am I talking to? *Tula: You're right. Especially are animals. *(dissolve to Ester at sunset) *Ester: What a luck! Sounds like Kirby and the others were pretending to be wild animals. *Hypnogon: How gracious! How buzzing by a bumble bee, do you? *Ester: A disguise session, huh? What did you say so? You imagine going about buzzing them like the bees. *(that night, Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Tula and Hypnogon were no longer to pretend) *Kamikari: Kirby? Are you okay? *Kirby: We're okay. We're back to original selves. *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Tula & Hypnogon: Us too. *(Ester, King Dedede, Ribbon, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Bonkers, Meta Knight and Waddle Dee arrives) *Ribbon: Kirby, you knew your friends have a great performance. *Kirby: Well, uh... Seems to be a disguise game. *Meta Knight: Very good. You know something? I proud of yourselves. *Kirby: Gee, thanks. *''(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Episodes Category:Subpages